Into the Wild/Chapter 16
Chapter description :The Clan cats are heading to ThunderClan the way they came. Ravenpaw starts to lag behind and when Tigerclaw snaps at him, he says that he is tired. Firepaw asks them what Tigerclaw had said when he left the cave, and the apprentices reply that he had just came to check if they were still guarding the entrance. Ravenpaw says that he seemed a bit edgy. Graypaw asks Firepaw about the Moonstone and he replies that it was amazing. :The sun is rising and the cats are just heading beside a Twoleg nest when a loner jumps out in front of the cats. Bluestar introduces him as Barley and the two are on friendly terms. When Barley asks if everything was alright, Tigerclaw growls at him and Bluestar replies that she does not like to be away from her Clan for long. Tigerclaw asks him what he wants and Barley goes on to warn them about the dogs in the nearby nest. Bluestar takes his advice, despite Tigerclaw’s protests, and heads back into the cornfield. :However, when they are passing by a ditch, Ravenpaw is suddenly dragged down and the cats are attacked by rats. Tigerclaw yowls that it is a trap. Just as another rats leaps on Firepaw, Barley appears and drags it off him. :Bluestar is covered in them and Barley rushes to help her, while Firepaw goes to help Graypaw. Soon, the rats start to run away and Ravenpaw pulls himself out of the ditch. Bluestar is injured, though, and does not respond when Firepaw rushes up to her. Tigerclaw yowls and attacks Barley, saying that he had led them into a trap. Barley replies that he did not know the rats were here and that the Twolegs untie the dogs at night. Firepaw interrupts them, saying that Bluestar is injured. Tigerclaw rushes over Bluestar and says that it is up to StarClan now. The ThunderClan leader is still for awhile as the other cats wait, but eventually she stirs and rasps that she had lost a life. Tigerclaw sends Graypaw and Ravenpaw to gather cobwebs and herbs, and sends Barley away. :Firepaw gives him a nod of thanks before the loner leaves. When Ravenpaw arrives with cobwebs, Firepaw applies them to Bluestar's wounds. Bluestar murmurs that she would have died if it were not for Tigerclaw, but Firepaw whispers back that it was Barley who had saved her. Bluestar is surprised and asks if he is still here, but Firepaw replies that Tigerclaw had sent him away and believes that he had led them into a trap. Bluestar asks what Firepaw thinks and the apprentice replies that Barley would have nothing to gain by sending them into a trap and rescuing them from it. :Graypaw returns with horsetail and Firepaw applies that to Bluestar’s wounds, also. Tigerclaw suggests that they rest, but Bluestar refuses, saying that they must return to camp. As they walk, Tigerclaw inquires Bluestar how many lives she has lost. Bluestar replies that it had been her fifth. Characters Major }} Minor *Tigerclaw *Graypaw *Ravenpaw *Barley }} Mentioned *Spottedleaf }} Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 16 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 16 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild